<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast Network by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319346">Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast Network</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Script offer] [F4A] [Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast Network] [Reading the news until orgasm] [Starting in a professional tone] [Breathing and moaning more and more] [Harder and harder to concentrate] [Orgasm] [Fuck I love my job] [Just for fun]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast Network</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Script offer] [F4A] [Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast Network] [Reading the news until orgasm] [Starting in a professional tone] [Breathing and moaning more and more] [Harder and harder to concentrate] [Orgasm] [Fuck I love my job] [Just for fun]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Presenting the news] Welcome to VBN, the Vibrator Broadcast network, bringing you the latest news updates from around the world while bringing ourselves to the orgasms most beneficial for your masturbatory session. We are now turning on the morning vibrations to get the latest stories to stimulate the limbic regions of your very own neocortex. </p>
<p>[You turn on a vibrator. Optional signature news melody]</p>
<p>[Reading the news, kind of normally for now] We start our worldly overlook in Australia, where concerns have been raised about many of the facemasks currently for sale, and whether they hold up to quality standards. So far several hundred types of face masks have been removed from sales due to these concerns. </p>
<p>[Breathing intensifies a bit] Meanwhile over in Colombia, the ex president is currently being held in house arrest accused of coercing witnesses to keep silent. He has himself stated on twitter… oh… that the fact that his liberty has been taken from him “causes a profound sorrow” for his family… mm… and for the citizens who still believe he has done some good for the country.</p>
<p>[Breathing more intensely] In northern Italy, one tourist tried to get the perfect angle for a selfie with a famous sculpture by the neoclassic artist Antonio Canova… The attempt at said selfie led to …oh fuck …. Led to the sculpture in question being damaged once the tourist rose from his arranged position. This is not the first time… oh God, not that spot… fuck… this is not the first time that… an attempt at the perfect photo has caused damage… shit… on historically important pieces of art.</p>
<p>[Moaning] The prime minister of Finland… has now entered marriage with a former professional football player… and the photo… fuck me… looks really fucking cute as you can see for yourselves… I mean… if you look it up online… since you… oh fuck me that feels good… since this is only an audio broadcast...</p>
<p>[Moaning more intensely] This of course happened… ah shit it’s that fucking spot again… this of course happened… only two weeks… after the Danish prime minister… also got married… so hooray for … those sweet Nordic love stories… I guess… God dammit it’s really getting hard to stay focused here… OK… OK, one more news story… Fuck I’m sweating like crazy over here… and I’m really hoping you are all… masturbating with me here… because fuck me this is a lot of effort…</p>
<p>[Moaning, loosing more and more control] The final story… for this morning… fuck… is that… ah shit… is that NBA-player Lebron James… has stated… that he doesn’t really care… fuck… he doesn’t really care whether the president… turns his tv off or not… when the national anthem is played… during the broadcasts… of the games… he basically says he couldn’t care less… good for him right… fuck… oh god I can’t keep this up anymore… fuck…</p>
<p>[Improv to orgasm]</p>
<p>[Vibrator stops]</p>
<p>[Exhausted] There… there are more headlines for today of course… but… fuck… but we’re going to have to get back to them tomorrow…</p>
<p>[Trying to act professional]  This… fuck… this has been the worldly morning update from the Vibrator Broadcast Network, where we aim… fuck me that was intense… where we aim to combine knowledge and pleasure… ah… and bring you the right morning vibrations to start your day… Holy shit my skirt is completely soaked… Just give me a minute OK?</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>OK, I think I’ve got this now…</p>
<p>[Professional again] Make sure you tune in tomorrow for the latest stories from around the world, and keep those orgasms coming with us as we all expend our world views and stretch out our… um… anyway, I will see you tomorrow and stuff... um…  Bye everyone…</p>
<p>[Optional signature melody playing] <br/>[Tired but satisfied] Fuck I love my job…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>